


Makes a Man Go...

by hawky (tinypigs)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypigs/pseuds/hawky
Summary: Sidney's ready to rock his first college party and maybe, just maybe talk to a cute stranger.But of course, the night begins with a prank. Where did his clothes go??





	Makes a Man Go...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [hockyey](http://hockyey.tumblr.com), [sevenfists](http://sevenfists.tumblr.com), [honeycombhenry](http://honeycombhenry.tumblr.com), and [pbandwhey](http://pbandwhey.tumblr.com) for helping me think of ideas and get this mess together. This fic would not be possible without them!
> 
> If you'd like to read this fic with a soundtrack, here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/cochonxvolant/playlist/4ZqUmQbkwn7h2NnlXZR9iQ?si=92u7OXD6TmyQIyngAuJMsw). The artwork's by hockyey :)))
> 
> I tried to think of anything that could be triggering and in case anyone needed them, put warnings in the end notes.

Sid knew something would go wrong. It seemed too good to be true when Flower scored invites to Rho Epsilon Nu’s party tonight. They were only freshmen, but the president was in Flower’s lab group for Psych 101. He had told Flower to come with some of his friends to their Board Shorts and Daisy Dukes night. 

 

Flower recounted this to Sid and Tanger in their shared dorm room. “We can wear daisy dukes. Can’t you picture it? It’ll be hilarious!” Flower had laughed.

 

Tanger nodded in agreement but Sid shook his head.

 

“No way,” he said curtly and hid behind his laptop.

 

Flower mimicked Sid’s “No way,” and pelted him with some balled up post-its.

 

“C’mon Siiid,” Tanger wheedled, “it’s our first frat party.”

 

Sid batted aside the paper balls and looked at them both with as much dignity he could muster. “I have a pair of board shorts so I’m going to wear those. You wouldn’t be able to find a pair that fit me anyways.” He went back to furiously typing his essay.

 

Flower and Tanger exchanged glances. “Oh really?” Flower asked, with a crafty glint in his eye. Tanger giggled.

 

Sid rolled his eyes and firmly stated, “Yes. Now leave me alone to finish this essay before the party tonight.”

 

He had thought the discussion was over then. They left him alone in the dorm to do his work, which he felt a little guilty about, but he managed to finish the essay two hours before the party. Flower and Tanger hadn’t come back yet, so Sid decided to eat a sandwich and then take a nice, long hot shower in their shared bathroom. He took his sweet time and set out his outfit on his bed. It wouldn’t hurt to prepare and look nice. He’d never really partied before besides his high school’s grad night. All he did was go to Jack’s house after, drink some spiked punch, and awkwardly slow dance with a girl whose name he forgot but was too scared to ask again. So maybe tonight, he could work up the courage to finally talk to someone.

 

While he was shampooing, he heard a loud clattering and then Tanger cursing in the room. Sid shut the water off and called out, “Are you good?”

 

Tanger cursed again but Flower said back sweetly, “We’re fine! Kris just stubbed his toe.”

 

“Okay!” Sid shrugged and went back to showering. Some more muffled noises happened after that, but he figured they were probably getting ready too.

 

Once he was done showering, though, it was dead quiet. Too quiet. Sid cinched his towel around his hips and slowly opened the door. Last time, he had naively yanked the door and toppled a bucket full of shaving cream on his head.

 

This time, nothing sprang out at him. He shuffled out in his shower slippers and looked around. Flower and Tanger weren’t there anymore. They had pulled a prank, he just didn’t know what. Then, something on his bed caught his eye. With a feeling of dread, he approached it.

 

Instead of his blue board shorts and black shirt, there was an entirely new outfit. Mouth gaping, Sid picked up a white crop top with a red maple leaf on it and a pair of faded blue daisy dukes. His brain abruptly shut down and he gaped at them for several moments, wondering if they were real.

 

“No way,” he groaned, and threw them down. The themed clothes were mandatory for admittance. And knowing Flower--Sid checked his closet at this--yep, he had taken every pair of pants Sid owned.

 

Sid grabbed his phone and called Flower. Flower picked up almost immediately.

 

“Hey Sid!”

 

“Don’t fucking--don’t hey me! Why did you do this?” Sid hissed and began rifling through Flower’s and Tanger’s closets too. No pants there either.

 

“Oh Sid,  _ mon ami _ , this is for fun. Relax.” He then slowly breathed in and out into the phone.

Sid sputtered and searched for his wallet. He could buy some shorts at the nearby stores.

 

“Took your wallet too,” Flower said cheerily. “You need to come to the party to get it back.”

 

“You fucking asshole, there’s no way these will fit me!” Sid grabbed the daisy dukes and shook them.

 

“Don’t worry, we made sure to get the right size and they have some spandex in them,” Flower laughed, and Sid could hear Tanger stifling his own laughter in the background. Sid cursed some more, to which Flower responded, “See you at the party!” and hung up.

 

Sid felt like he was blushing hard enough to let out steam from his ears. He could hear how heavily he was breathing and tried to collect himself. It didn’t really work because when he picked up the crop top and daisy dukes again, he tossed them back on the bed like they burned him and jerkily paced back and forth.

 

“This is so out of line.” Sid huffed and collapsed heavily onto his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined dozens of possibilities that all ended with everyone at the party pointing and laughing at his giant ass. Agonizing, he grabbed a pillow and quietly screamed into it. He eventually took it off his face to breathe and peeked an eye open at the clock. He only had 15 minutes left and he had no choice.

 

Sid steeled himself and muttered, “Fuck this.” He just needed to go to the party, get his wallet and leave. He yanked his towel off, put on the smallest pair of briefs he had, and roughly pulled the crop top on. It... fit, and after a pregnant pause where he glared at the denim shorts, Sid unbuttoned them and slid one leg in at a time. He wriggled and jumped an embarrassing amount to pull them past his thighs. Once the shorts met his ass, Sid grumbled and tugged til the waistband finally came over. He buttoned them and looked down. His thighs looked even bigger than they already were.

 

He needed to see how ridiculous he looked. Sid scrubbed his hand over his face and walked over to Tanger’s floor length mirror. The crop top revealed way more of his midriff than he wanted and the sleeves cut into his arms. The shorts made his butt enormous and when he bent his knee even a little bit, he looked like was going to erupt out of them. He stared into his own wild eyes and contemplated if he really needed his own wallet. He didn’t do this shit. He wore straight-legged jeans and drew the line at colored coat linings.

 

He texted Flower,  **Fucking hate you** .

 

**They fit, right?** was all Flower sent back.

 

Sid scowled and shoved his phone into his teeny front pocket. He spotted a flannel he had hung on his desk chair and got an idea. He tied it around his waist and stood a little taller. At least he could cover his ass. 

 

He took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of his room. He couldn’t hunch his shoulders to hide his face, because the crop top would ride up. So he settled for gripping a shorts leg with one hand to prevent it from revealing more thigh and awkwardly covering his eyes with the other, as if to protect them from the sun. It was nighttime.

 

Sid hated how exposed he was. For Christ’s sake, he had goosebumps and his leg hairs were prickly. He was terrified that people would see him so he tried to take the least populated route. If he even thought he heard someone, he would freeze and furiously run through different scenarios in his head. What was he supposed to do if someone he knew came up to him? He could admit it was a prank but running seemed way more preferable. He couldn’t wait for this to be over but at least Flower and Tanger were going to look like fools too.

 

There was thankfully no one on the walk up to the frat house, but his ears were still burning when he met Flower and Tanger at the front. They were wearing matching grins--and board shorts.

 

“What the fuck? Weren’t we going to do this as a group?” Sid made grabbing motions for Flower’s throat so he could throttle him.

 

Flower dodged him and Tanger pushed Sid toward the door. He could feel the music pumping from out here.

 

“Yeah but Vero and Cath decided to come too and...” Flower trailed off and smiled.

 

“Finish your sentence, that makes no sense!” Sid struggled against Tanger as the bouncer waved them through. “You traitors!”

 

“All I said was that it would be hilarious. And it is,” Flower crowed, and lifted his phone up to take a group selfie. Tanger crowded in and flashed a peace sign next to Sid’s murderous face.

 

“I hate you both. Give me my wallet so I can go,” Sid snapped, and held his hand out.

 

Tanger pouted and said, “I wanted us to party together.”

 

Sid narrowed his eyes and was about to say some choice words when he felt a large, warm hand grip his shoulder. He stiffened and turned to look, up and up when he realized how tall the stranger was.

 

A lanky boy, dark-haired and heavy-eyed, looked back down at him. He was wearing a snapback, a tank top, and board shorts. Sid had no clue who he was but he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger over the breadth of the guy’s shoulders. He unconsciously licked his lips and blushed when the boy’s eyes zeroed in on them.

 

With some effort, the stranger cut his eyes away and suddenly asked, “Is your friend, Flower?”

 

Flower and Tanger stared back and Sid shifted in place, unsure of what was going on.

“Yeah,” Flower said, looking between the both of them, “Sid, this is Geno, the president. Geno, this is Sid.” After a beat, Tanger elbowed him. “And Tanger.”

 

Geno nodded and beamed, eyes crinkling. It was pretty cute and Sid had to look at the ground in order to stop staring.

 

“Glad you came! Should play beer pong with us.” He directed this at the group but Sid could feel Geno’s eyes on him.

 

Flower hummed and asked, “How does that sound, Sid?”

 

Sid peeked at Geno, who was watching him intently with his dark eyes, and then at Flower, whose brows were raised towards the ceiling.

 

“Uh, sure. Sounds good,” Sid muttered. Geno squeezed his shoulder and let go, only to lightly place a hand on the small of his back to gently guide him to the pong table. Geno’s hand looked and felt enormous and Sid straightened at his touch. He looked back at Flower, silently asking if he was seeing this. Judging by Flower’s wide-eyed expression, yes, he was and he didn’t know what to do either. They made their way through the crowd with ease.

 

Geno took his hand back and leaned in to ask, “Sid, wanna be my partner?” 

 

Sid cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, sure.”

 

Geno grinned and turned to face Flower and Tanger on the opposite side of the table. “We kick your ass, be ready!” he yelled. Sid laughed and Geno stuck his tongue out between his teeth, smiling even harder.

 

Flower scoffed and Tanger threw the ping pong balls on their side at them.

 

“Dream on, you bastards!” Flower slammed his hands on the table.

 

The beer pong game began, and it was quickly apparent that Geno, if not for Sid, could have easily destroyed the other team.

 

As Flower and Tanger tried to chug the beers Geno had landed, Sid turned towards him.

“So, you take Psych with Flower?” He fiddled with the ball in his hand.

 

Geno nodded and said, “Yes, needed it for requirement. I’m major in physical science.”

 

“Oh, that’s cool,” Sid said, a bit lamely. Flower and Tanger were still drinking and he didn’t quite know what to do to fill in the silence.

 

“You Canadian?” Geno asked.

 

“Yeah, how did you know?”

 

Geno reached over and plucked at his shirtsleeve. Sid jumped. He had forgotten what he was wearing. His stomach clenched and he regretted the beer he had drank. Of course he had to talk to the cutest boy he had ever seen while looking like an utter mess the whole time. 

 

“Oh yeah haha,” Sid said weakly, “advertising it, of course.”

 

Geno opened his mouth to respond, but Flower had finished his beer and thrown it on the ground in triumph. “Watch out! Sid can’t play for shit. We’re coming for you,” he yelled.

 

Sid drew himself up and glared at him. “Who’s the one throwing back beers?? Fuck you!” Sid aimed and with a precision he had no idea he had, plopped a ball in the center cup. Geno cheered and tousled his hair. He got to toss another ball, and managed to land a cup in the corner.

 

Tanger shot Flower a dirty look and said, “Now you got him all fired up. He’ll be insufferable.”

Flower pushed a cup at him and they both started to chug again. 

 

Vero and Cath by this time had walked up, looking exasperated. Sid waved at them and would have said hi if Geno hadn’t said, “Think it’s cute.”

 

Sid turned towards him and blinked, “What? Flower and Tanger?”

 

Geno made a disgusted face and Sid tried not to laugh. “No, your clothes. Look nice.”

 

Sid sucked in a breath and knew that he was probably as red as the maple leaf on his shirt. He couldn’t tell if Geno was joking or not, but Geno’s face only looked open and sincere. He kept trying to start a sentence and would restart because Geno’s attention made it hard to focus.

 

“Uh, thanks,” he finally settled on. “You look nice, too.”

 

Geno laughed and curled a warm hand around Sid’s bicep. “Nice to meet Flower’s friends. I didn’t think he bring anyone cute.”

 

Sid couldn’t believe how bold Geno was and, encouraged, tried to reciprocate. “C’mon, that’s not fair to Tanger. Cath thinks he’s cute.”

 

Geno threw his head back and his body shook with his laughter. No one ever thought Sid was this funny. Usually, people just put up with his weirdness so Geno’s mirth warmed him.

 

The game continued and Geno seemed to get touchier as they advanced. He was initially careful, just patting his back and bumping his hip into Sid. The glancing touches made Sid flush, though, and Geno noticed, smirking and looking sidelong at Sid. He migrated from holding Sid’s bicep to fully draping an arm around his shoulders. His arm was so long and Sid hesitated before letting his head rest against it. Geno skirted his fingers against Sid’s chest and he shivered. This was apparently a night of firsts for him and he wanted to let Geno take more liberties, whatever they may be.

 

Neither of them had drunk more than two cups thanks to Geno’s skill, but Flower and Tanger were tilting dangerously into their girlfriends.

 

“Look. Look at em.” Tanger gestured expansively across the table. “iThink they’re fuckin. Love birds or something.”

 

Flower collapsed with giggles and Vero rolled her eyes. “Get this over with.” She flapped her hand at the lone cup on their side.

 

Sid had the last shot so with a shrug, he carefully positioned himself. Geno had moved his arm around his waist, fingers lightly touching his shorts, but let go to watch him. Sid exhaled and without hesitating, flicked the ball. It went into an arc, hanging in the air for a moment, and fell into the center of the cup.

 

Tanger groaned but Sid heard nothing else after that because Geno roared as if he had just won a million dollars. Sid raised his arms to cheer and Geno, without any warning, swept him up. Sid’s eyes widened in surprise but he laughed and clung to Geno’s shoulders. He wasn’t a small guy and a secret part of him preened at how affectionate Geno was being. Geno’s face was tucked into Sid’s neck so Sid squirmed a bit before Geno let him down. Once Sid was on the ground, though, he dropped his hands to Geno’s chest. His heart was beating like crazy.

 

Vero coughed and Sid looked away, face flaming. She waggled her eyebrows at him and  toasted him with the last beer. “I think we’ll walk these guys home. Call if you need anything.” She threw it back, smacked her lips, and tugged Flower to his feet. Tanger and Cath followed, and soon, the couples disappeared into the crowd.

 

Sid’s hands were still on Geno’s chest so he tried to withdraw. Geno held his wrists, though, and looked him in the eye.

 

“Was fun playing with you, Sid.” He was the one to lick his lips now and Sid couldn’t look anywhere else. They were wet and reddened from drinking beer. He desperately tried to think of unsexy things like the hairy mole on his grandpa’s cheek because knowing how his luck was going, he’d pop an inappropriate boner in his skimpy shorts and humiliate himself further.

 

“Yeah, it was great.” Sid bent his fingers. He didn’t know where to go from here but Geno felt so nice.

 

Geno moved his hands away and Sid dropped his own to his side. He seemed to hesitate and flushed now.

 

“If you like, could talk more in my room? Not have to though,” Geno said all in one big, earnest rush.

 

Sid tilted his head, considering it. They had just met an hour ago but he was having so much fun and couldn’t believe how quickly Geno had charmed him. He didn’t want the night to end.

 

Just in case, he asked, “Would you really be okay if I said no?”

 

Geno nodded. “Of course, I think you’re great but not want to pressure or hurt. Don’t have to if uncomfortable.”

 

Sid smiled at that and threw caution to the wind. He tangled his fingers with Geno’s. With a newfound confidence, he said, “Then let’s go to your room.”

 

Geno broke out into a huge grin and softly squeezed his hand. They began walking to his room and despite a number of people trying to talk to him, Geno politely shook them off. He opened the door and entered first. Sid paused at the doorframe and looked in. Books and papers were scattered on the desk and a couple hockey sticks leaned against the wall. Geno hovered near his bed, as if to try and hide his disheveled sheets, but Sid kind of thought it was endearing. Nothing smelled, so all in all, he was pretty satisfied. Sid came in and shut the door, leaning against it afterwards.

 

Geno stopped messing with his bed and approached Sid.

 

“So, you just wanted to talk?” Sid teased and dropped his head back against the door to look at him.

 

Geno stuck out his tongue again and Sid chuckled.

 

“No no, was serious! You seem funny and want to get to know you better.” Geno mock-frowned and tugged at a lock of Sid’s hair.

 

Sid caught his hand and reeled Geno into him. Geno’s lids lowered and his eyes darkened. “We can keep talking,” Sid said, emboldened, “but I think you want to do something else, too.”

 

Geno made a noise and put a finger on Sid’s jaw. “Maybe do want to do something else.” He traced a path to Sid’s lips and stopped at the corner of his mouth.

 

Sid’s lips tingled and he closed his eyes, considering what to do next. He somehow knew that even if he decided to stop, Geno would accept it and they could just sit and talk. But he breathed shakily and moved to brush his lips against Geno’s finger. Geno inhaled and Sid waited, fretting and wondering if he did the right thing. Geno slowly moved his hand to hold the nape of Sid’s neck and briefly caressed the curve of his throat. He then sweetly kissed him.

 

This wasn’t Sid’s first kiss, but it was the first one to make him buzz from head to toe. He brought up his hand to cradle Geno’s jaw and kissed back. Geno’s other hand fell to Sid’s waist and rubbed the bare skin between his shirt and his shorts. 

 

Sid’s breaths grew faster but rather than pulling away, he deepened their kiss. This was all so new to Sid but Geno’s hands were so big and he felt safe. Eventually, Geno stilled and rested his forehead against Sid’s brow. He gazed into Sid’s eyes, serious, and Sid’s heart thumped loudly.

 

“I do want to talk more, Sid,” he reassured.

 

Sid pinkened. He never thought he could be the object of such sincerity. Geno was devastating him. He tried to mask this by rolling his eyes and bussing his lips against Geno’s. “I’ll give you my number,” he mumbled, and could feel Geno smile in response. He gently pushed and they walked back onto Geno’s bed. Geno sat back and drew Sid into his lap. His denim shorts came up so Sid tried to tug them down.

 

“No, I like it,” Geno chastised, and slipped a couple fingers between the hem and the bare skin of Sid’s thigh. He pinched and when Sid gasped, he kissed him again. Sid pressed closer, electrified, and Geno slid his other hand into Sid’s back pocket, squeezing the flesh underneath. They made out for a while til Sid thought he was going to burst out of his shorts. He fidgeted and moved one of Geno’s hands to the button of his shorts.

 

Geno huffed out a laugh and nudged his face into Sid’s neck.

 

“Please, Geno?” Sid bit his lip and clung to Geno’s shoulders. He was being outrageous but Geno brought something out in him with his caresses and kindness.

 

Geno groaned and smoothed his hand against Sid’s abdomen. He pulled Sid’s flannel off, unbuttoned his shorts, and shoved the back down as well.

 

Maybe Sid should have mentioned that this was his first time but the words dried up in his mouth as Geno guided his hips into a grind. He chose to kiss him again and tried to cover up his moans. Sid moved his hands from Geno’s hair to his sides and finally to his shoulders. He pushed down to grind harder and Geno panted.

 

Geno skimmed one hand on the front of Sid’s underwear and tugged the elastic down to free his cock. Geno laid a sucking kiss on the base of Sid’s neck and rubbed his thumb on the head to spread the precome.

 

Sid jerked and cried out, not knowing what to do except to keep moving his hips. Geno mouthed at his collarbone and began to expertly jerk him off. Sid was overwhelmed and tried to stifle his mouth.

 

“Don’t.” Geno twisted his wrist and Sid’s breath hitched. He realized that Geno was hard too and stopped the motion of his hands. Sure, Sid had no experience but he had seen some porn in his time and he wanted Geno to feel good too.

 

“W-wait. I want to try something. Do you have lube?”

 

Geno squeezed Sid’s ass but leaned to the side to snag a bottle hidden between the bed and the wall. Sid got up on his thighs and Geno grunted in surprise as he pulled down Geno’s board shorts. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Sid laughed but returned to Geno’s lap. Geno loosely held his hips and looked at him questioningly.

 

“I don’t think I could do it but could you uh--“ Sid flushed and grabbed Geno’s hand to surround both of their dicks. Geno’s eyes lit up and he enthusiastically kissed Sid as he put some lube into his hand. He praised Sid in a low voice, “Best. So cute, amazing ass,” and gripped both of their cocks.

 

It took a couple of thrusts and Geno cursing under his breath, but Sid’s mouth dropped open when he felt Geno’s slick palm and dick grind just the right way. Geno’s hips were powerful and all the sensations washed over him in heated waves. He clenched at Geno’s hair and sloppily kissed him, not even caring anymore about technique. Geno didn’t seem to care much either as the rolls of his hips and movement of his hand quickened.

 

Sid realized that Geno had pushed his other hand into the back of Sid’s underwear. He switched between clutching one of Sid’s cheeks and just caressing them. 

 

Sid wasn’t ready for it, but the thought of Geno pressing a finger in between his asscheeks and into his hole made him swivel his hips harder into the clutch of Geno’s hand. He reached down and thumbed at the heads of his and Geno’s cocks.

 

Geno shook and harshly groped Sid’s ass. Sid moaned, so he pressed harder. He suddenly let go of both of their cocks, which made Sid whine, to only grip Sid’s dick. Sid trembled as Geno insistently flicked his thumb at a spot on the underside. It made him arch and Geno bit hard at the space between his neck and shoulder.

 

Sid yelped and it was over. He spurted come all over Geno’s hand and his stomach. Geno’s hips stopped but he continued to bite and kiss at Sid’s neck.

 

“Don’t stop,” Sid babbled, and Geno groaned. He began to roll his hips into Sid’s once more. Sid didn’t really have the strength to do much more than occasionally hitch his hips and hold onto him. As Geno thrust, he kissed Sid deeply, seeming intent on showing him how pleased he was through the wet slide of his tongue. When Geno finally came with a sigh, Sid twitched and slumped into him.

 

Geno fell back onto his bed and pulled Sid on top. They lay together, sweating and breathing heavily. After a moment, Sid stirred. What were you supposed to do after a hookup? Sid spiraled because this really could be a one night stand in spite of how much great it was and Geno’s previous assurance. He made as if to move but Geno flung an arm around him.

 

“Can stay, if you like?” he asked softly, face turned towards him.

 

Sid thought over it. He didn’t have classes the next day and Geno was pleasantly warm. He met Geno’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile. Geno smiled contentedly back and heaved himself up. Sid took off his shirt and now stained shorts and let Geno wipe both of them off with his towel. Geno clambered back into bed and Sid wriggled into his side. Geno pressed a kiss on his forehead and Sid shut his eyes. He was still in disbelief over his night and wanted to bask in it with Geno.

 

After a bit of silence, Geno said, “Make sure to give number in morning.”

 

Sid scrunched his face up and dug his fingers into Geno’s ribs, making him grunt. “I will, now go to sleep.”

 

Geno smiled into Sid’s hair and soon, they both drifted off into sleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sid wears an outfit he's uncomfortable in. He and Geno play beer pong and drink a bit, but are cognizant and engage in consensual sex.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://byulzgalov.tumblr.com). Let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
